Project Summary The objectives of this GRC are: 1) To bring together experts and stakeholders to discuss nanotechnology advances, directions, and needs in food and agriculture; 2) To identify cutting-edge research and emerging opportunities to address global challenges of food security, environmental sustainability, food safety, and agricultural productivity. A major goal of this GRC is to promote exceptional early career and female investigators, as well as those of traditionally underrepresented populations, to ensure the continued growth in diversity of scholars in our vibrant community. A diverse range of invited speakers and discussion leaders will present a comprehensive vision of critical and emerging nanotechnology research advances across the field of agricultural science. The program illustrates a targeted excellent diversity of leadership (6), speakers (23), and discussion leaders (11) across the spectrum of: i) gender diversity (19 females, 21 males); ii) USA (24) /International participation (16), representing Austria, Brazil, Canada, Colombia, Denmark, Germany, India, Italy, Korea, Singapore, Spain, Switzerland, and Taiwan; and iii) industry and government (3), which includes the FDA, FAO, a founder of a blockchain startup company, and senior research scientist at a non-governmental organization. The following topics will be included in the program: Food and nutrition, bioinspired and targeted technologies, sensing and tracking, microbiomes, food contact materials and human health and disease. Discussions on the safe deployment of nanotechnology in these areas, public perception and policy, and influence on industry and entrepreneurship are integral to this GRC. The Center for Food Safety and Applied Nutrition (CFSAN), the FDA center responsible for protecting the health of US consumers, will find the following sessions of great interest, Convergence of Nanotechnology with Food & Agriculture; Advances in Nanomaterials; Environmental Nanotechnology; Nano-enabled Approaches to Improving Human & Animal Health; Translation of Nano-Based Science for Application in Food & Agriculture; Big Data, Machine Learning, AI & Modeling; and Nanotechnology's Impact on Food Safety. The significant contributions of this diverse population will provide the strong intellectual infrastructure required to develop safe and sustainable nano-enabled applications in food and agriculture in direct support of the FDA CFSAN goal of ensuring the safety, security, sanitation, and proper labeling of the U.S. food supply.